Mafia in drabbles
by Shimomiya.jun
Summary: Drabbles for Chuu


**Milk**

 _Bungou_ _stray_ _dogs_ _by_ _Asagiri_ _kafka_ _Harukawa_ _sango_

 _Warning_ _Lem_ _on!_ _Mafia!_

Kau baru saja menyelesaikan misimu sebagai mafia. Bahkan mendahului suamimu yang tengah menjalankan misi baru saat ini. Eksekutif mafia dengan Fancy Hat-nya, Nakahara Chuuya. Hari semakin sore menampakkan langit oranye senja yang cerah.

Jam 18.30 kau sampai apartemenmu dengan berbagai belanjaan di samping kanan kirimu. Kau masuk ke sana dan segera melakukan tugasmu.

Membersihkan dan membereskan barang-barang serta peralatan yang berantakan. Kau pun juga menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan dirimu.

"Ahh... akhirnya selesai. Sekarang waktunya mandi." Kau segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan dress tidur berwarna soft pink tanpa lengan, yang hanya di atas lutut 10cm dan coat tidur berwarna cream muda. Serta rambut panjang (h/c)mu yang diikat menyamping.

"Ding Dong."

Suara bel pintu berdering ketika kau baru selesai berganti baju. Untuk memastikan siapa yang datang, kau melihatnya lewat lubang lensa pintu.

Chuuya menunggumu untuk membukakan pintu. Kau membukakan pintu dan menampakkan wajahnya yang lelah sehabis bekerja ditambah agak pucat.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Chuuya, kau tak apa-apa? Kau terlihat kelelahan." Kau memegang dahinya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Kau melepaskan jas hitam, rompi dan topi yang ia kenakan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, (y/n). Aku mandi dulu." Ia tersenyum kepadamu dan membuka kemeja putihnya, yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya .

Membuat wajahmu memerah dan kau berbalik ke arah berlawanan darinya. Meskipun kalian sudah menikah sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, kau tampak masih malu melihatnya membuka baju. Kau berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan peralatan makan.

10 menit telah berlalu, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Berjalan melewati pintu dapur yang terlihat dirimu tengah menyiapkan peralatan makan. Diam-diam ia memerhatikan gerakanmu dan berjalan perlahan kearahmu.

Ia segera memelukmu dari arah belakang tanpa rasa malu atau ragu lagi.

"C-chuuya?" kau kaget karena didekap olehnya.

"Kau masak apa? Sepertinya enak." Ia menyeringai nakal kepadamu dan membuat wajahmu memerah lagi bak tomat segar. Tinggi tubuhmu berselisih 3 cm lebih pendek darinya.

"S-sebaiknya kau pakai bajumu dulu atau tidak, kau tak dapat makan malam."

Kau mengancamnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Tentu saja, itu membuatnya semakin gemas kepadamu yang pemalu.

Kalian berdua yang kini berada di ruang tengah, setelah makan malam. Tengah bersantai duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna biru malam. Kau gugup dengan kejadian tadi, akhirnya lelaki di sampingmu membuka pembicaraan.

"(Y/n), aku lelah sekali setelah seharian sibuk bekerja. Aku ingin tidur." Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bagian atas sofa dengan posisi menengadah ke atas.

"Kalau begitu, tidur di kamar saja. Lagi pula, besok masih ada pekerjaan kan'?" dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan segera berpindah posisi menjadi tidur dengan kepalanya berada di atas pahamu.

Kau tampak merona lagi. Sementara, ia merekahkan senyuman jahilnya.

"Aku belum bisa tidur. Di sini dulu ya?" ia segera memejamkan matanya. Kau mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

Kemudian, berpindah ke keningnya. Kau merasakan suhu hangat yang tak biasa dari permukaan kulitnya.

"Chuuya, lebih baik kau tidur di kamar. Kalau di sini, yang ada kau bisa sakit." Kau berusaha membangunkannya tetapi, kepala menahanmu untuk bangun.

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau kau, buatkan aku sesuatu yang hangat." Ia bangun dari pangkuanmu ke posisi duduk menyilang mengahadapmu.

"Akan kubuatkan susu." Kau bangun dari tempatmu namun, terjatuh dengan posisi semula karena lenganmu ditahan olehnya.

"Aku tidak suka minum susu." Kau sempat terkejut. Baru kali ini kau melihat tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Tak seperti biasanya yang tampak kasar dari luar.

"Ta-tapi di dapur cuma ada itu."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadamu dengan cepat dan mengecup bibirmu singkat. Dia mendorong kedua bahumu, hingga tubuhmu menjadi posisi tidur.

"Chuuya, apa yang kau-hmmmph... " Ia membuka bajunya dan menindih mu kemudian melumat bibir mungilmu dengan ganasnya, bahkan berusaha memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutmu.

Kau bersikeras untuk tidak membuka mulutmu. Ia melepas ciumannya dan satu tangannya mulai memegang tanganmu sementara, yang tangan lainnya menurunkan bagian atas dress milikmu.

Memperlihatkan bra hitam yang kau kenakan ditambah ukurannya lumayan agak besar.

Ia segera menciumu lagi dengan meremas gundukan milikmu dengan lembut namun, terasa menggelitik. Kau tak kuasa menahannya dan akhirnya mulutmu terbuka, membiarkannya lidahnya menggeliat di dalam sana.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya setelah kurang dari 2 menit, dikarenakan paru-parunya yang kekurangan asupan oksigen. Sementara, tangannya masih meremas gundukan berlapis bra itu.

"Hahh... h-hentikan... C-chuuya. Kumohon.. hah~" Ia melepas pengait kedua sisi bra milikmu. Memperlihatkan dadamu yang terekspos bersih.

"Apa yang—... Hmmph... " Ia kembali menciummu dan turun ke lehermu, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Lalu, berpindah turun ke dadamu dan menciumnya bahkan menghisapnya dengan lembut.

"Hnn... hen-hentikan... hahh... ahh...shhh" chuuya melepaskan peganganya dari tanganmu. Kau berusaha menghentikannya dengan menjambak rambutnya pelan dan sesekali mencengkram bahunya pelan.

Ia membiarkanmu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan masih menciumi gundukan milikmu. Sesekali menghisapnya dan memainkan benda kecil di atasnya.

Dalam ruangan apartemen yang tadinya sunyi, mulai terdengar berisik dan suara akibat hisapan darinya.

Kau merasa tak berdaya di hadapannya. Rasanya ingin sekali kau menendangnya namun, kau tak mau menyakiti orang yang kau cintai.

Dirimu berusaha tak keluarkan suaramu dengan mengigiti bibir bawahmu tetapi, kau tak sanggup menahan dengan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini.

"Hahh... ku-kumo-hon... h-hentikan... kyaa..~" suaramu semakin mengecil dan nafasmu mulai tersengal-sengal. Jantungmu berdetak diatas normal, wajahmu memerah akibat hawa panas di sekujur tubuhmu.

Tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam. Ia menyibak rok *dress* milikmu, menyentuh daerah yang seharus tak disentuh.

"K-kuh...Kumoh...hon...jang...ahhk..."

Ia menyisipkan satu jarinya masuk ke dalam "sana". Merasakan permukaan dalam liang milikmu. Masih menjilati gundukan milikmu, disela-sela itu ia berhenti sebentar.

"(y/n), bisakah kau panggil namaku? onegai~" suaranya menggodaimu dengan seringaian yang membuatmu sempat takut menatapnya.

Ia mulai menggerakan tangannya perlahan maju mundur. Tubuhmu mulai terlonjak dan mengejang.

"C-ch-chuuya...? He-henti...kan..." gerakan tangannya perlahan mulai dipercepat. Gerakan tangan semakin cepat dan ia memasukan lagi 2 jarinya di dalam "sana".

"Hen...ti...kan...ahk...ahhk...chuu-...hyah~..."

"Panggil namaku. Iya kau manis sekali, (y/n)" tubuhmu secara refleks menekuk ke atas, tangannya tak henti-hentinya bergerak di dalam "sana". Kau mencengkram erat pada lengan sofa.

"Ch-chuuya, a-aku mau keluar...hahh..." kau hampir sampai puncaknya.

"Tak apa. Ayo keluarkan saja." ia mempercepat gerakan tangan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Kau mulai merasakan "sesuatu" yang basah dan hangat keluar dari liang milikmu. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan dan memperlihatkan 3 jarinya basah terkena cairan.

"kau keluar lumayan banyak."

Nafasmu tersengal-sengal dan dadamu naik turun untuk menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Kau tak mampu bangun dari posisi tidurmu. Cairan bening dari netramu keluar membasahi wajahmu yang panas.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku terlalu kasar tadi?" chuuya menyeka air matamu. Kau tak kuat untuk bangun.

"Aku... Malu... Kenapa kau melakukannya?" kau menutup mulutmu. Rasa yang belum pernah kau rasakan untuk pertama kalinya. Kau ingin menangis sesungguhnya, karena telah tersentuh seperti itu.

Suaramu semakin pelan. Kau merapatkan kakimu dan berusaha menutupi area sensitif milikmu dengan tangan kananmu.

"Kau bilang mau membuatkanku susu? " ia menunjukan _smirk_ dari wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi tak seperti itu juga." suarumu membentaknya seperti anak kecil.

Ia mendorongmu untuk tidur lagi dan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu lebih dari sebelumnya dengan seringaian sulit diartikan.

\--Jam 23.30--

"Ku-ku-kumoh- haah...aah...Kyaa!?~" Desahanmu semakin keras, kau dengan sekuat tenaga meremas bantal yang ada di kepalamu. Menahan 'sesuatu' yang bergerak dengan cepat masuk dan keluar dalam liang milikmu.

"(y-yn)? Ah-apa kau... Hah...menyukainya?" chuuya memperlambat gerakan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Se-sekarang sudah jam berapa?" seharusnya kita sudah tidur sejak tadi." kau tak menjawabnya. Ketika kau menatap jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan 23.40.

Matamu sayu, wajahmu basah dengan keringat dan rambut panjang milikmu yang menempel di permukaan wajah serta tubuhmu.

Sudut bibirmu terlihat seperti saliva turun dan wajahmu berlumuran suatu cairan putih yang aneh.

"Sudah jam segini, hen-hentikan. Besok kita bisa tela-" ucapanmu terpotong olehnya.

"Aku ambil cuti 5 hari." kau terkejut karena baru tahu.

"Se-selama itu?" suaru semakin mengecil.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin menikmati waktu bersamamu." Ia mempercepat gerakkannya lagi dan membuatmu terlonjak.

"I-ittai...chuuya...dame...ah...hah... Kyaa!?" kau tak bisa berpikir sama sekali. Kau hanya bisa tertidur di atas ranjang berukuran king size dan membiarkannya menikmati dirimu.

Kau masih terbalut dengan coat tidurmu, namun dress yang kau kenakan sudah berantakan. Terutama pakaian dalam yang kau kenakan sudah di lepasnya sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"(Y-y/n)... Kawaii nee..." ia menatapmu dengan senyuman sambil mengigiti bibir bawahnya kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi.

"hmmphh...ittai...ahh...haah...Chu-...hyaah...yamete...!~" kau memejamkan matamu sambil menahan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang tak bisa dihindari.

Setelah beberapa menit, sesuatu yang cair dan hangat seperti masuk ke dalam liang milikmu. Kau sudah sampai klimaks. Chuuya segera melepaskan 'pagutannya'.

Ia segera tidur disampingmu dan mendekapmu dengan hangat sambil membisikan sesuatu di telingamu.

" _Aishiteiru_ , (Y/n)" ia mengelus pipimu dengan lembut. Kau tersenyum manis kearahnya dan membisikan lagi saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya padamu.

" _Watashi_ _mo_ _aishiteiru_ , chuuya. "

Chuuya : Sial kau author!? sejak kapan lu bisa bikin lemon!? *bantinghp*

A/n : *garuk kepala* sejak kau jadian sama dazai mungkin. *kemudian ditendang ke luar kota*

Chuuya : Thor sumpah ini malu2in!? kenapa lu bikin lemon segala mana sama reader pula? *Nunduk nutup muka*

A/n : Otakku lagi jalan *singkat, pada dan jelan*

Chuuya : Lagi pula, ini cerita udh pernah kau publish, sekarang malah tambah panjang!?

A/n : *ngamuk* Banyak cincong kau kerdil!? emang lu kira gua kaga deg2, blushing, gemeter, segala macem gua rasain pas bikin ff ini!?

Chuuya : KALO GITU GK USAH BIKIN KALI!? *author dipental ke mikronesia*

A/n : besok gua bikin soukoku tapi ide gua kaga ada lagi...*kemudian di seret chuuya*

Chuuya : jangan nistain gua lagi lu besok... moga lu kaga ada ide bikin ff nista naujubillah!? *author di gantung di pohon tebu(?)*


End file.
